


All This Time With You

by ConvenienceStoreMusical



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Broken Bones, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/ConvenienceStoreMusical
Summary: Janna's injured herself on her and Star's many adventures, and Star takes it upon herself to help make her feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wombatking](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wombatking).



"See ya, Nerdo!" Janna shot Ludo a peace sign as Star blasted themselves out of the cage trap, the girls booking it as fast as they could. They could hear the bird villain throw a tantrum from behind, siccing his henchmen on them. Star aimed her wand over her shoulder.

"Rainbow Avalanche!" A prismatic flood of slushy snow released from the wand's center, washing over the monsters tailing behind. Unfortunately for the girls, several of them had managed to withstand the brute force of the tidal wave, popping out from the snow to continue their pursuit. While Star and Janna had a good lead originally, the monsters were beginning to close the gap. 

"Whoa!" Star suddenly jutted an arm in front of her girlfriend, preventing Janna from running forward any further. The girls looked as the ground ended just a foot ahead of them. A small ravine separated the ledge from it's counterpart, which was also many feet lower. If Star had to guess, it was at least a drop as big as three times her own height. 

"We're going to have to jump or they'll catch up!" Janna shouted, stepping back from the ledge. Part of the ground crumbled, tiny dirt clods falling into the depths below. Star grabbed onto her hand, giving it a tight, reassuring squeeze. They both took several steps back, then ran forward and leapt together. Star had ended up landing perfectly, rolling to a stop several feet ahead. 

"Janna!" Star turned to see that Janna landed hard on her feet, the left leg immediately giving out from under her. Janna tumbled to the ground, groaning loudly. Star ran over, blasting what henchmen were approaching the opposite ledge with a Meteor Kitten Shower Blast from her magic wand. The monsters were bombarded with several starry-themed fiery kittens that pummeled them into the ground.

"Janna, are you okay?!"

"I, I think s- Ouch!!" Janna's reassurance was cut off as she tried to fully stand up, putting her weight on her left leg. She winced & immediately kneeled back to the ground. 

"I don't think I can get up... something's wrong with my ankle. There's no way I can walk like this!" 

"Hold on!" Star aimed her wand to the side, ripping a hole through the fabric of space and time to create a portal back to Earth. Immediately after, she scooped Janna up into her arms and leapt through. 

\----

"Well, the good news is Janna only has a singular fracture. You can see here that it was just a simple break," the doctor explained to the girls, pointing to the X-rays hanging on the board. Star was transfixed on the white boot cast newly affixed to her girlfriend's ankle instead.

"Hey doc, do you think I can get copies of these?" Janna asked, "They look pretty sick."

"So this is like some kind of ankle gauntlet, right? It doesn't seem very strong," Star said, poking at the cast.

"It's a cast actually-"

"They're not just for arms?"

"No, of course not!" The doctor chuckled a little, as though Star was making a joke. The doctor then turned in her swivel chair to address Janna.

"Janna, for the next 3 to 4 months, you'll need to restrain yourself from most physical activities, such as sports, running, jumping, et cetera. If you put too much pressure on your ankle before it completely heals, there's a possibility the fracture will misalign and we'll have to reset it all over again. You won't be ready for physical therapy for a while, but your recovery can be aided by soaking your foot in hot water and keeping it raised."

"Aw man," Janna sighed dejectedly. "But how am I supposed to get around if I don't put weight on my ankle?"

"Since your fracture isn't too severe, you're being prescribed a pair of crutches. They're very easy to use so it'll be easy to stay mobile. However, resting is your main priority for now, so take it easy in the meantime." 

\----

"Man, this blows," Janna groaned. Hobbling into Star's bedroom, she immediately planted herself onto the mattress face down. Another anguished groan ensued.

"It's not so bad, Janna! We can just do more things at your house or my house instead of traveling through dimensions getting into super dangerous and exciting adventures!" Star ushered a stray laser puppy out of the bedroom as it began gnawing on one of Janna's crutches.

"It's for three months, Star, that's like ages!" Janna lifted her face from the overly plush bed to look at her girlfriend. "Are you sure you can't just magic my ankle back together?"

"Nope! No can do! ...Unless you want to fight your own, possibly evil, sentient leg in a fight to the death. Or if you only want an arm for a leg," Star said, plopping herself next to Janna on the bed.

"You know that only makes me want you to fix my leg more, right?" Janna planted her face back into the mattress and sighed. 

"Three months isn't a super long time- plus you can do tons of stuff!" Star was about to continue when she saw Janna's cast- it was boring! Plain! Dull! That wasn't any fun, and it certainly wasn't going to help Janna's mood any. She started rummaging through her star-shaped bag to find her markers.

"What're you getting up to?" Janna asked, turning so she was laying on her back. 

"I'm going to doodle on your cast! But you can't look! It's going to be a surprise!"

"You won't make it too girly, will you? I've got a reputation to uphold." 

"Of _coooourse_ not! You know me," Star said reassuringly, patting Janna's leg. Janna nodded hesitantly and closed her eyes. Soon after, she felt Star move her injured ankle into her lap. Star tapped around on the cast lightly and hummed, careful not to actually injure her girlfriend. After a moment, Janna could feel a slight increase in pressure as Star began to draw.

"Okay! Give it a look!" Janna opened her eyes, taking in Star's artistic addition to her cast. The magical girl had drawn a large red heart on the top of the foot, reading "J + S" on the inside. The heart was also covered in a multitude spikes while on fire.

"Star, I love it! It looks totally metal," Janna gasped in adoration. "You wanna help graffiti up my crutches too?"

\---

"And so Marco was like, 'Star! Why did you open up a portal from the dimension of- Janna?" Star looked around her- somewhere during her story, Janna had fallen back a few steps on their walk to school together. Currently, her movements with her heavily decorated crutches were slower and she taking less lengthier strides.

"Janna, are you doing okay?" Star asked, walking back to sidle up alongside her girlfriend.

"Yeah, totally," Janna said in an exhausted tone of someone who was not actually doing okay. "I'm just not used to walking with these, yet. They take a lot of upper body strength- a lot more than I realized." She leaned up against a nearby light pole to rest.

"Oh! Well, I'll just give you a piggyback ride then! Hop on!" Star moved in front of Janna, crouching down to make it easier for her girlfriend to climb on.

"You're not going to summon a porcupine beast this time?"

"Nah, it'll be more fun this way! Climb on!" Star insisted. Janna conceded, and let Star help her climb onto her back. 

"What about my crutches, though?"

"Hm... How about this?" Star aimed her magic wand at the crutches. A pair of tiny bat wings appeared on each crutch in a sparkly poof and the crutches fluttered into the air, bobbing next to the girls. As Star began walking with Janna in tow, the crutches followed along. Occasionally the crutches flew into each other.

Janna hugged herself closer to Star's back, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. As exciting as riding a giant porcupine was, she enjoyed this more. It was close and intimate. 

"How long do you think you can carry me?" Janna asked teasingly after a while. The girls had made it a few blocks with Star showing no signs of slowing down. 

"How long do you want me to carry you?" Star returned in the same teasing tone. 

\---

"You got enough pillows there, Star?" Janna asked, absentmindedly going through Marco's wallet. In response, Star gently lifted Janna's injured ankle and place a new fluffy pillow in the shape of a cat's face on top of the tower of likewise adorable pillows. At this point, Janna's ankle was slightly elevated above where her head rested on the couch's armrest. 

"The doctor said that keeping your leg raised would help," Star said cheerily. She grabbed another cushion- this time in the likeness of a rainbow- and put it underneath Janna's ankle as well. At that moment, an electronic beep could be heard from the kitchen. The smell of baked goods wafted in, though something seemed off about it.

"Oh! They're done, they're done!" Star said giddily, jumping up. She rushed into the kitchen, drawers and pans clattering around soon after.

"What's done?" Janna shifted, scooting up to prop her elbow and back on the couch's armrest. The scooting also caused her to drag her broken ankle back as well, and the pillow tower came tumbling down. Janna lfted her left leg, setting her ankle on those that had not fallen to the floor. Marco's wallet was also tossed onto the coffee table.

"I maaaaaade cupcakes!" Star announced in a sing-song voice. She re-entered the livingroom with a delighted twirl, presenting the plated cupcakes to Janna. Frosting and pastel sprinkles were stacked high on all of them. They also each had individual signs: 'I Love You!', 'Get Well Soon!', 'XOXO!', 'Speedy Recovery!', 'Take Care!', and 'I Love You! (A Lot!)'.

"Aw, they're adorable!" Janna realized that the cupcakes smelled... sour, somehow. She was perplexed but took one from the plate anyway. Star's giddiness ramped up as her girlfriend removed the sign and took a bite. Janna chewed the cupcake thoughtfully, face still stuck on confusion. It had the texture of a regular cupcake, but with the addition of something fruity and gooey. The mingled flavors weren't unpleasant together but they weren't quite delicious either.

"Star, what did you put in here?" Janna inspected the insides of the cupcake from where she had taken a bite from. Strange colourful globs mingled with the chocolate cake, too deformed and blobby to make out their original form. Janna carefully dissected one from the insides to get a better look at it.

"Oh, y'know," Star said, placing the cupcake tray onto the coffee table. "Some cake mix, an egg, gummy worms, milk-" Janna started chuckling, setting the unfinished cupcake onto the coffee table. 

"Why the gummy worms?" 

"I was thinking you could bite into the cupcake and see them poke out!" Star took a bite of another cupcake, her face immediately mirroring Janna's earlier confusion. This cupcake was also placed down on the coffee table.

"Well, I guess that didn't work out," Star said dejectedly. 

"For the most part it was pretty tasty," Janna countered. She gave her girlfriend an awkward hug, only able to wrap one arm around Star's waist. "How about we celebrate with some wrestling? Junior Mustache is supposed to be taking on the Thundermaker today in a cage match."

Janna leaned forward, letting Star gently slide into where she was previously leaning. After Star situated herself, Janna laid back down, head now in Star's lap. Star used her wand to turn on the television, tuning it to a wrestling match. The girls settled into a comfortable silence, occasionally cheering vicious taunts for the opponents in the ring.

"You know, maybe being out of commission for three months won't be so bad if I get to spend all this time with you," Janna said, cuddling up against Star. Star didn't respond, just wrapping her arm around Janna tenderly and holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by the wonderful [tumblr user wombatking!](http://wombatking.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'll have to admit- I don't actually care about shipping that much, but Star/Janna now has a special place in my heart after this entire fic. ;u;
> 
> Also if you can't tell (and please say you can't because that means I did my job well), I had to pull up a bunch of resources on broken ankles because I've never broken a bone in my life. Well, not one of my own bones anyway.


End file.
